darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
Pet 10
The P.E.T. 10 (similar to a drone) is a robotic NPC companion that follows and aids you in many ways for your space adventure. It is capable of earning experience as you complete quests, destroying aliens and/or enemy players. The P.E.T.'s maximum level is 15, changing in appearance throughout leveling up. It is not recommended to purchase one of these as soon as possible, but it does give certain advantages while battling or if wanting to collect raw materials/bonus boxes. Pets are more complicated than drones and you have to treat it like your own ship! Cost & Fuel Consumption The P.E.T. itself costs 50,000 Uridium in Shop and is not available in Trade. It has always been for 50,000 Uridium. But has occasionally been offered with few CPU, Protocols and Fuel for Payment. The P.E.T needs fuel to fly around and be active. The higher the level of your P.E.T or the more equip items, the more fuel it will consume. The formula for the fuel consumption of the PET is: 1 + ( Level * 2 ) + ( Protocols equipped * 2 ) + ( equipped * 4) The P.E.T will automatically hide away if it runs out of fuel, but it is needed to fly. Equipment The P.E.T. is able to be equipped with lasers, shield generators, gears, and AI Protocols. More slots become available to purchase (with uridium) when leveling your P.E.T. up. It's hitpoints can also be higher if you purchase the hitpoint upgrade. This upgrade can be found in the P.E.T./Gear section in the shop, after each level gained. Level 1 - 3,Level 4-7, Level 8-9,Level 10, Level 15 The P.E.T needs fuel to fly around and be active. The higher the level of your P.E.T or the more equip items, the more fuel it will consume. The formula for the fuel consumption of the PET is: 1 + ( Level * 2 ) + ( Protocols equipped * 2 ) + ( equipped * 4). The P.E.T will automatically hide away if it runs out of fuel, but it is needed to fly. Set price for 0.25 uridium, but you can only buy a minimum of 1 uridium worth. Since you can't spend 0.25 uridium. Simple click the "play" button to active your P.E.T, if you want to hide it, press the square button that appears after it.The P.E.T. Rewards have changed to the following: 'Level 0 – 5000 EP and 10 honor Level 1 – 6000 EP and 10 honor Level 2 – 7000 EP and 20 honor Level 3 – 8000 EP and 30 honor Level 4 – 9000 EP and 40 honor Level 5 – 10000 EP and 50 honor Level 6 – 11000 EP and 60 honor Level 7 – 12000 EP and 70 honor Level 8 – 13000 EP and 80 honor Level 9 – 14000 EP and 90 honor Level 10 – 15000 EP and 100 honor P.E.T/Gear Gears are modes that the P.E.T can be commanded to do and are sure to be a major boost against enemies. ''Stock gear that come with the P.E.T. *Passive mode (does not do anything but merely follows you) *Guard mode (fires at what you are shooting and defends you when shot at by an enemy) Elite/Uridium bought P.E.T gear. *'''CRS-02 Combo Ship Repair Gear (Repairs your ship during flight. Uses extra fuel for each repair. Also protects your P.E.T. from attacks.) *'CGM-02' Combo Guard Mode Gear (Connects the Guard Mode to the new Insta Shield. Uses 35% more fuel when it's been activated. Guard mode with an extra shield for the P.E.T.) *'G-AL1' Auto-looter (automatically collect Bonus Boxes and cargo boxes within close range) *'G-AR1' Auto-resource collector (automatically collect resources within close range) *'G-EL1 '''Enemy locator (automatically pinpoint every alien in the current star system) *'G-TRA1''' Cargo trader (lets your P.E.T. trade cargo from anywhere in the galaxy at anytime) *'G-REP1 P.E.T.' repairer (repairs x'' HP per second to your P.E.T.) *'G-KK1''' Kamikaze detonator (causes x'' splash damage upon P.E.T. Explosion) ''x* indicates that there are 3 levels of gears that can be bought, level 1 being the first. The Gear on the P.E.T will last for an unlimited amount of time so you can buy Gear you will not lose it unless you sell it. AI Protocols AI Protocols are chips that are equipped to your P.E.T. to increase certain statistics. Multiple Protocols You are allowed to equip multiple protocols of the same type. At MAX Level the P.E.T. is capable of holding 12 protocols. So for example you are allowed to have 12 AI-R1 Radar protocols installed at the same time, giving your P.E.T. a significant distance it can travel on its own. Hit Points The P.E.T.'s HP can be increased by the G-HP1 gear. However, you cannot equip this onto your P.E.T. As your P.E.T. gains levels, the cost of the G-HP1 will increase, and the amount of extra HP added to your ship will also increase. Here are the maximum possible amounts of HP your P.E.T. can have (Keep in mind that the P.E.T.is not affected by the HP booster) and their costs: Level 0: 50,000 HP ---- With original P.E.T.10 Purchase, 50,000 Uridium Level 1: 60,000 HP ---- 5,000 Uridium Level 2: 70,000 HP ---- 10,000 Uridium Level 3: 80,000 HP ---- 15,000 Uridium Level 4: 90,000 HP ---- 20,000 Uridium Level 5: 100,000 HP ---- 25,000 Uridium Level 6: 110,000 HP ---- 30,000 Uridium Level 7: 120,000 HP ---- 35,000 Uridium Level 8: 130,000 HP ---- 40,000 Uridium Level 9: 140,000 HP ---- 45,000 Uridium Level 10: 150,000 HP ---- 50,000 Uridium Level 11: 160,000 HP ---- 55,000 Uridium Level 12: 170,000 HP ---- 60,000 Uridium Level 13: 180,000 HP ---- 65,000 Uridium Level 14: 190,000 HP ---- 70,000 Uridium Level 15: 200,000 HP ---- 75,000 Uridium Total XP for pet levels #160,000 #1,280,000 #4,320,000 #10,240,000 #20,000,000 #34,560,000 #54,880,000 #81,920,000 #116,640,000 #160,000,000 #212,960,000 #276,480,000 #351,520,000 #439,040,000 #540,000,000 Total P.E.T. repair costs Tips while using the P.E.T Here are a few tips for the P.E.T 10. *Always have the P.E.T out at the end of a Galaxy Gate or finishing a quest (your P.E.T will recieve lots of EXP). *If your P.E.T is out on a cargo/resources transfer, it will carry on gathering EXP from your kills. This is because during the "run" of X amount of time, your P.E.T is active athough not with you. *Only use the Kamikaze if you are premium. *Use the Kamikaze on big groups of aliens. *If you want your P.E.T to deal high damage then buy the 'alien protocol'. Category:Shop Category:Uridium Category:NPC Category:Shield generators Category:Laser Cannons Category:Laser Battery Category:Goal